Marshadow
"My own father was scared of me. He was too scared to even give me a name. I was just a baby! I knew nothing of the world! I trusted him to guide me! BUT HE BETRAYED ME!" -The spirit of the hand (src) Marshadow (originally from Pokémon) was the Nightmare King's first creation and the older brother of Darkrai II. For ages, he had been sealed inside Horror's Hand, a powerful fearbending artifact made from the left hand of Darkrai I. History Long, long ago, Darkrai I channeled all the fear in the universe into his left hand. Darkrai severed the hand to create a weapon mortals would fight over, but what spawned was a small, baby-like creature. This creature possessed immeasurable Fear Chi, great enough to frighten Darkrai I. However, the creature happily approached its father with faith that he will raise him and teach him about the world. Darkrai stabbed the creature with Exor and turned him into a hand. He hid the hand in the Underworld, where a statue Nightmare called "Horror" would guard it. When he later created Darkrai II, the son was given a taste of the fear that his father felt in the presence of the spirit. In the movie Big Boogey Adventure, the team of Billy, Mandy, and Grim retrieve Horror's Hand as Grim locks it in his trunk. When Mandy begins her pirating career, she steals Grim's trunk and auctions all his items to the Criminal Underworld, with Taneleer Tivan buying Horror's Hand. In Sector SA, Morgiana stares into the hand as it reveals her fear of being abandoned. Nextgen Series In The Horrorverse, Affright takes Horror's Hand from Tivan's museum. He forms a bond with the spirit when the latter realizes that Affright was betrayed by the Kids Next Door, just like how the spirit was betrayed by his father. Affright attacks Darkrai II and easily overpowers him due to the king's own fear for the hand. With his new power, Affright creates the Horrorverse and traps nearly all the KND inside endless nightmares, causing them to go mad. As Affright leads an invasion on Cleveland with the brainwashed KND, Nolan York and Jack Skellington confront them and wish to talk to the hand. The spirit reveals himself and expresses his anger to his father, how he wasn't even given a name, and he refuses to stop what he's doing. A battle transpires between "Darth Ferior" Nolan and Affright, with Horror's Hand being destroyed in the climax. The weakened spirit is freed as Darkrai II picks him up and gives him the name Marshadow. Darkrai asks Madotsuki to put them to sleep, and she complies as she blows a Sleep Bubble over them. After the battle, Midna deduces that Marshadow was a Firstborn, thus making him the 3rd Newborn to appear. Appearance Marshadow has a black, smoke-like body with a head that looks like a helmet. The helmet has three horn-like protrusions, with the center one almost resembling Darkrai's flame-like head. Its neck has a large collar, it has bulbs on the back of its hands, and its feet look like they are blending in the shadows. It has red eyes with yellow pupils, and tiny yellow spots above them. As Horror's Hand, it is a left, clawed hand with a glowing red eye on its palm. Personality The minute he was born, Marshadow wanted nothing more than his father's love and trusted Darkrai into teaching him about the world. When Darkrai attacked and betrayed Marshadow, he developed an incredible hatred, and this hatred only grew when other beings were too afraid to possess Horror's Hand. The only mortal Marshadow formed a bond with was Affright, who underwent a similar traumatic experience. When his brother, Darkrai II finally gave Marshadow his name, the spirit grew happy. Powers Marshadow possesses Fear Chi that surpasses even Darkrai I. He has the power to instill fear in even the gods, and anyone that looks into his eyes will be met with their greatest fear. As a Firstborn, Marshadow is immortal and can fly. Stories He's Appeared *Sector SA (Horror's Hand) *Legend of the Seven Lights (egg) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue) *Sector MG (cameo; Horror's Hand) *The Horrorverse Trivia *Darkrai and Marshadow both have dark-type elements in their names, Dark and Shadow, and yet their element is Fear. *He was the 3rd Newborn to appear and he was the main threat of the 3rd story in the Newborn Era. *Originally, Marshadow was going to be an OC Firstborn with a blackish-red design. Gamewizard decided to use Marshadow after learning of his existence, and also because his name and appearance were similar to Darkrai. Category:Firstborn Category:Males Category:Fearbenders Category:Nightmares Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists